


Game is Over Now

by eksoaeil_cb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eksoaeil_cb/pseuds/eksoaeil_cb
Summary: Baekhyun will be the winner of this game; he will make sure of it.But does he think Kyungsoo would let him?





	Game is Over Now

**Author's Note:**

> it's a battle of the otps lol
> 
> most of the scenes are based on real life events hoho

 

 

Baekhyun grits his teeth.

 

 

He doesn't know when all of this started, but one thing for sure, he wants to walk up to Kyungsoo and stares straight into his brown eyes, holds his chubby face in his hands and caresses his cheeks lovingly before snapping his neck, pulling and also ripping his head off his midget body. Oh, if only he could, he would do that for free. But sadly, he couldn't so he just settles with killing the smaller guy in his head. 

 

Baekhyun hates the fact that Kyungsoo is so small, because that made him look like a midget, a Lilliputian, a very small, petite, little guy. And that big, large, wide eyes of his; they make him look like someone who can stare straight into your soul and expose all your dirty little secrets to the whole world just like that. And don't even start on his heart-shaped lips; he looks so ridiculous with those pink, thick lips on him. His voice. Urgh, his voice is just so deep and groovy and melodious for someone who is small like him that it doesn't suit him at all.

 

But the thing that makes Baekhyun hate Kyungsoo more is the fact that all those traits on him made him so adorable and gorgeous and charming and handsome that Baekhyun almost like him.

 

_Almost._

 

If only Kyungsoo is not all over Chanyeol like he is right now, then maybe Baekhyun will consider on liking him. But no, the smaller guy  _is_ all over Chanyeol (though not literally) and letting out his deep and melodious laugh, laughing along with whatever Chanyeol is saying right now. 

 

And _that_ makes Baekhyun's blood boil.

 

Baekhyun thinks that maybe Kyungsoo has a book on 'How to Annoy Byun Baekhyun' hidden somewhere in his closet because everything he does seems to fuel Baekhyun's urges to kill him.

 

But fret not, Baekhyun will also make sure Kyungsoo feel the annoyance he's feeling right now. 

 

 

He will do things that will make Do Kyungsoo suffer.

 

 

Just wait and see.

 

 

 

 

_The game will start now._

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Kyungsoo knows perfectly when all of this started. 

 

 

It all started with the brunette, suddenly flaunting his oh-so-perfect relationship with the giant Chanyeol. Kyungsoo doesn't mind it, no, he doesn't mind it at all. But somehow, he started to feel irritated that he also felt the need to show how close he is to Chanyeol.

 

That's how these things work, right? Hm, what do they call it.. An eye for an eye?

 

Kyungsoo scoffs. 

 

Baekhyun is beautiful, even for a man. He's beautiful, his droopy eyes are so mesmerizing, what more when he puts on eye makeup; he looks ravishing. He has pink lips and small face, a pure beauty. He can rival an angel, if Kyungsoo were to be honest.

 

He's also adorable, witty, funny, cheerful, bright and all of the things that Kyungsoo is not. He likes Baekhyun, he really does but sometimes, that vixen is a little bit too much to handle. Kyungsoo thinks that Baekhyun would be perfect if he shuts his mouth up. No, Kyungsoo is _sure_ that he'd be perfect if he shuts his mouth up.

 

 

And how to shut him up?

 

 

Yes, you annoy him.

 

 

Then he'll shut up.

 

 

And that's exactly what Kyungsoo will do.

 

 

 

_The game is seriously starting now._

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Baekhyun slumps down on the chair provided for him, feeling tired after all the running and laughing that they had to do for the commercial. 

 

No, don't get him wrong. He enjoys doing commercials like this; he gets to enjoy the food, he gets to be carefree and laugh all he wants and everyone seems to be so much brighter when shooting for things like this. But still, it's a bit exhausting. 

 

Baekhyun takes a gulp from the water bottle given to him by the staff, and moans in relief, happy to finally get a break between the shootings. He caps the bottle back and when he wants to put it back on the table, he sees that Kyungsoo is sitting on the chair not far away from him, fanning himself while playing with his phone. 

 

Baekhyun decides to be nice and walks up to the smaller, offering his water bottle to Kyungsoo.

 

"Here,"

 

Kyungsoo looks up from his phone and stares at the water bottle before looking up at Baekhyun, raising his eyebrow slightly in question. Baekhyun rolls his eyes when Kyungsoo doesn't make a move to take the bottle.

 

"Take this and drink. It's not like I poisoned it,"

 

Kyungsoo smirks and tilts his head, "Oh, you don't? I thought you'd take the chance to do so,"

 

Baekhyun grits his teeth, feeling annoyed that Kyungsoo would think so. He is just trying to be nice but the guy has the nerves to accuse him like that. Baekhyun holds the bottle tightly to hold himself from punching Kyungsoo and decides to just slam the bottle in Kyungsoo's lap before storming away, mumbling something akin to 'ungrateful brat' under his breath. 

 

Oh how dumb of him to not poison the water, it'd be so precious if he did just that.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo chuckles at Baekhyun's antics and shouts out a loud 'Thank you, Baekhyun-ah!" - which the brunette just holds up his middle finger in reply - before taking a gulp from the bottle.

 

 

It somehow tastes sweeter than usual.

 

 

 

 

 

_Kyungsoo - 1 : Baekhyun - 0_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Not long after, they resume the shooting and everyone becomes serious and professional once it comes to work. Kyungsoo smiles and bows to the staffs after they finish the shooting after some gruesome hours, thanking them for their hard work. 

 

He cracks his neck as he walks back to their van, stretching all his aching body, as they are all finally done with everything there. Kyungsoo just wants to plop himself on his bed and maybe sleep for the next 25 hours. Oh, if only he could!

 

Halfway there, his ears perk up at the sound of a very loud laughter, one that he perfectly knows and can detect even from thousand miles away from him. He turns to the direction of the sound and of course, what greets him is the sight of Baekhyun laughing obnoxiously.

 

 

With Chanyeol.

 

 

Kyungsoo feels his left eye twitches at the sight of the two of them, joking around and hitting each other while they are laughing, unaware of everyone surrounding there. The two laughing guys seem to take a liking to a guard statue there, because Kyungsoo can see Chanyeol pulling out his phone and Baekhyun taking his position besides the statue, already posing and smiling widely.

 

Kyungsoo just bites his lower lips when Chanyeol reaches out to fix Baekhyun's bangs, making the smaller blush madly, before they both take their _selca_. And of course, they laugh loudly again when they make weird faces and expressions, obviously having a little bit too much fun together.

 

 

Kyungsoo feels a pang in his heart and he doesn't like this feeling.

 

 

He doesn't like feeling like this.

 

 

So, he turns away and walks fast towards their van, takes his seat and closes his eyes to his surrounding, hoping that this awful pain in his heart will go away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Kyungsoo - 1 : Baekhyun - 1_

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Baekhyun throws himself on the couch beside Sehun, his handphone on his left hand and a bowl of popcorn on his right hand. Sehun, who is watching the television, grabs a handful of popcorn from the bowl without asking but Baekhyun is in a good mood, so he doesn't even mind it one bit. His feelings are all over the place, he's too happy to care about the bratty maknae right now.

 

Baekhyun scrolls his phone which is in his hand, his eyes stuck on the comments left by the fans on Chanyeol's instagram. All the comments were full of 'Chanbaek are so cute together', 'Chanbaek is real', 'Chanbaek looks lovely', 'Chanbaek', 'Chanbaek' and 'Chanbaek' again. Baekhyun feels giddy, knowing that the fans think Chanyeol and him look good together.

 

He giggles reading the caption that Chanyeol wrote cutely for him. He thinks of commenting, but he thinks it's better to just leave it at that. Or the fans might go even crazier. And that's something that Baekhyun wants to avoid.

 

As he keeps on beaming at the comments and all, a notification comes up. Baekhyun tilts his head at that.

 

'Chanyeol posted a video?'

 

Wasting no time, Baekhyun takes a look at what Chanyeol posted and to say that he's jealous is an understatement. Even Sehun who doesn't know what happen can feel the chilly air emanating out from Baekhyun, making the younger shiver. 

 

There on his phone screen right now is the video of Chanyeol, and Do freaking Kyungsoo, in Chanyeol's studio, happily listening to their duet cover of Love Yourself.

 

 

Baekhyun pouts unconsciously.

 

_He never agrees to do this kind of thing with me._

 

No wonder the two males are not in the dorm, even at this late at night. So they are both enjoying themselves singing and recording duet songs together. And of course, the 'Chansoo' comments are even lot crazier that the 'Chanbaek' ones. Baekhyun can feel his mood dampened, making him feel totally like a loser right now.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun doesnt know for how long he has been staring at the video, sulking alone on the couch (Sehun has decided to leave the moody hyung alone to avoid from any mental or physical damage) but he only looks up from the phone when he hears the sound of their dorm door opening and the sounds of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo laughing as they walk into the dorm. 

 

Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stop talking when they notice Baekhyun on the couch, looking like there's a dark cloud hanging above his head, complete with the thunder and lightnings. They glance at each other before Chanyeol braves himself to ask the brunette,

 

"Um, Baek? Is everything okay?"

 

Kyungsoo holds in his snicker as he can see past the pout and deep frown etches on Baekhyun's face, knowing by just one glance that the latter is jealous. Extremely jealous if he dare to say. Kyungso knows the male too well to know what's been bothering him. Yet, he smiles sweetly at Baekhyun, feigning innocence,

 

"Yes Baek, is there anything wrong?" 

 

Baekhyun's frown deepens as he glares daggers at Kyungsoo, ignoring the questions thrown at him. Chanyeol feels like he's intruding some intense fighting scene as both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are now having a stare down; one taunting and one looking like a furious puppy. Chanyeol jumps slightly when Kyungsoo pats him on his back,

 

"I'm going in first then. Next time we'll do more duet, okay. Bye Chan! Goodnight, Baek!"

 

Chanyeol watches as Kyungsoo waves slightly at Baekhyun, who is still looking like he's going to burn something to ashes, before walking away to his own room. Chanyeol turns to look at Baekhyun but the latter is already making his way down the couch with slumped shoulders, also heading towards his room without a word to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol blinks in confusion, scratching his head slightly.

 

 

"What's wrong with both of them?"

 

 

 

 

 

_Kyungsoo - 2 : Baekhyun - 1_

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo doesn't really enjoy ice cream, but having to endorse BR is like the best Christmas present ever. Even people who doesn't like ice cream will fall for these wonderful and delicious flavours. 

 

But when it comes to ice cream, Kyungsoo knows well,  _very_ well on who likes them the most. It is none other than the overexcited Byun puppy, who keeps on jumping around expressing his happiness, and becomes a lot more cheerful and noisier as he keeps on being fed with the sugary treats. 

 

Of course Kyungsoo thinks that it's cute, seeing as the guy being the energiser he is, but it'd be much more appreciated if he can tone it down a little.

 

There are some people who like to use their ears to hear nothing, other than everything.

 

Kyungsoo thinks that Baekhyun can never get more jumpier than he already is, but he should know by now that he will always learn something new about Baekhyun, whether he likes it or not. 

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head as he watches the guy playing around with the maknae line. Sometimes, he feel like Baekhyun is the real maknae of them all but he just shrugs to himself.

 

It's not like he cares about the latter anyway. 

 

 

They are needed to record their own interviews so they are divided into pairs, as only the EXO-K members are present. Kyungsoo nods in understanding to the staff who just comes up to him to tell that he's paired with Sehun. He follows the staff with his eyes and sees that she is going to Baekhyun next, maybe to inform Baekhyun about his pair.  

 

One look at the wide smile spreading on Baekhyun's face, Kyungsoo has already known that the guy is being too happy. 

 

Why?

 

Because he's paired with Park Chanyeol and he not-so-subtlely has directed a winning smirk towards Kyungsoo's direction. Kyungsoo is grateful that he's taking acting lessons because in crucial times like this, he can practise all the things that he had learned in those classes; specifically on how to act like you don't care about anything at all, which Kyungsoo is a master of. Kyungsoo schools his face into his usual stoic face and he somehow feels accomplished when Baekhyun's smirk drops down, clearly irritated that Kyungsoo is not showing any emotion.

 

Although he doesn't seem like it, but Kyungsoo still has feelings, just like every normal human being. And he admits that the bad feelings he's been feeling when he sees Baekhyun and Chanyeol together is jealousy. 

 

 

Yes, he's jealous.

 

 

He's jealous when Baekhyun sits so closely, almost - no, _totally_ stuck onto Chanyeol's broad back as they both gaze into the camera, recording their selves-interview. Kyungsoo can't help but to watch as the two males sometimes steal glances at each other and seem to be talking with great compatibility and chemistry, looking so good, so perfect together that it becomes painful to watch. 

 

 

So Kyungsoo doesn't. 

 

 

He turns away from the sight and goes to search for Sehun, for their own interview, hoping that he can feel better. But even after he's done with the interview (which he seems to be so distracted and not in perfect rhythm with Sehun), the bitter feeling in his mouth is still apparent and obvious, making Kyungsoo feel grumpy.

 

And he makes a mistake by looking at Baekhyun once again, who of course is now hanging out with Chanyeol. And the bitter feeling in his mouth becomes much more palpable that he just wishes he can stuff all the BR ice cream inside his mouth to chase away those bitterness.

 

 

And he does just that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Kyungsoo - 2 : Baekhyun - 2_

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Baekhyun takes a sniff of his hand after he smears the cream on his left hand. He smiles as he likes the smell of it, dipping two of his fingers to take more of the white cream and rubs it on his hand. Well, he can enjoy this, right? It's for the commercial, anyway.

 

Baekhyun giggles to himself and eventually looks up, only to see Kyungsoo snickering to himself as he watches Baekhyun being fascinated with the product. Baekhyun sticks his tongue out to the latter, even though it's childish of him to do so. He thinks of maybe walking up to the smaller and  _accidentally_ smears the cream on his face or wherever he can, but his wish cant be granted when the photoshoot is starting again.

 

Baekhyun is among the last to reach the set, alongside Sehun and Suho. The moment he steps into the set, he can see Kyungsoo already sitting down on the prepared prop, with Chanyeol standing beside him and Tao sitting on the floor near Kyungsoo's leg. He glances once at Chanyeol's and Kyungsoo's direction, his eyes accidentally met with Kyungsoo's own stare. 

 

Baekhyun quickly averts his eyes, and goes to stand at his own position beside Jongin. He laughs at something Jongin is saying and helps fixing Jongin's hair, which has fallen out of place. They are all waiting for the remaining members to be in their respective positions (it's not easy to gather these grown up men), and while waiting, once again Baekhyun's eyes go towards Chanyeol's direction.

 

Baekhyun's face falls when what greets him is the sight of Chanyeol backhugging Kyungsoo; his arms pulling Kyungsoo close to his chest, smiling a little bit too wide, while Kyungsoo also beams widely, accepting the hug willingly. Baekhyun feels his heart aches, seeing as how the two look so happy and carefree together.

 

_He never does that to me._

 

Baekhyun gulps the lump in his throat, trying to stop himself from tearing up. He is startled when Jongin softly touches his arm, peering up to look at him.

 

"Are you okay, hyung?"

 

Baekhyun tries his best to forget what he just saw and smiles at Jongin, nodding his head. "Of course I am okay." Jongin just nods his head thoughtfully at that, even though he's not convinced. Baekhyun focuses back on the shooting when everyone has been ready, unaware of Jongin who's looking at him, and one more pair of eyes who's observing his crestfallen face.

 

 

Baekhyun gets to know later that it is Chanyeol's mission to do the backhug to the person that he wants, but why must it be Kyungsoo?

 

 

 

 

 

_Kyungsoo - 3 : Baekhyun - 2_

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Kyungsoo smiles as he wipes the sweat rolling down his temple. 

 

He has always love it when he's on stage; seeing the fans' lightsticks light up like the stars in the sky, hearing their loud screams and cheers, listening to them singing along to their songs; it makes his chest swell in proud. He loves his fans, and he loves his members more.

 

Kyungsoo's attention is diverted to Chanyeol when the taller starts to choke on his tears as he's doing his ending ment as it is the last day of the concert. Kyungsoo smiles to himself, knowing how Chanyeol is such a baby at heart, always crying over small things and is so sentimental at times, even when he's the tallest in the group. 

 

Kyungsoo watches as Suho walks over to the giant, comforting Chanyeol who is still struggling to finish his speech. Sehun also joins him, patting Chanyeol's head, acting like he's the hyung. Kyungsoo shakes his head. Sometimes, it really looks like Sehun is the hyung, not Chanyeol. Chanyeol takes a deep breath, composing himself before he starts talking again, expressing his gratitude towards everyone; the staffs, the members, the choreographer, and especially the fans.

 

Kyungsoo turns around when Lay pats him on his back, asking him to pass the tissue to the crying male. Kyungsoo chuckles and takes it, giving it to Chanyeol who takes it with a smile. 

 

Kyungsoo jumps slightly when he feels someone brushes past him. And when he looks at the person, it turns out to be Baekhyun, who has walked across the line of the members (because he stands at the other end) to come and stand beside Chanyeol to comfort him. Kyungsoo steps back instinctively, watching as Baekhyun reaches out to grab a hold on Chanyeol's pointy ears, fondling with it softly.

 

That gesture somehow manages to calm Chanyeol down, as he now looks more composed and can talk with more ease. Baekhyun however stay beside him, his hand still lingering on Chanyeol's shoulder and his back, as if telling the taller that he's there with him. 

 

Kyungsoo looks away.

 

He can't afford to look at the soft expression Baekhyun's sporting, seeing on how the latter cares too much about Chanyeol. It somehow makes Kyungsoo feels like he's interrupting the moment, if he's watching them like that. So he turns away, opting to look at the fans instead.

 

 

At least, his heart won't hurt that much if he's not watching the two.

 

 

 

 

 

_Kyungsoo - 3 : Baekhyun - 3_

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Baekhyun hates the official standing arrangement that they are assigned with. He hates it because he's on the wrong side. No, don't get him wrong. He's happy that he's standing beside Sehun, the cutest maknae in the world but he sometimes wish he's standing at the other side.

 

Where Chanyeol is standing.

 

With Kyungsoo by his side.

 

Baekhyun purses his lips, as he watches Chanyeol doing his ending ment. It's their last day for EXO'rDIUM in Seoul, and Baekhyun feels so happy that they have come to this; to the successful EXO they are being now. He feels grateful to everyone that has been there with them, from the start till the end, and of course he feels thankful to the fans, who makes them as who they are now. If there're no fans who support them, Baekhyun doesn't think they can get to this level, at all. 

 

Baekhyun snaps out of his thoughts when he hears Chanyeol's broken voice. The moment he turns to look at Chanyeol, who is at the other side, the giant is already crouching down as his poor attempt to hide and stop his tears. Baekhyun chuckles as the fans cheers for Chanyeol to stop crying, thinking how Chanyeol is so adorable, crying at any chances he gets. 

 

Baekhyun thinks of walking up to the taller, like what he has done before in a concert, but before he can take a step towards Chanyeol, he sees that Chanyeol has stood up again, a hand rubbing his back to comfort him. And of course, the hand belongs to none other than Do Kyungsoo.

 

Baekhyun can only puts his arms around himself, listening to Chanyeol's words as he tries hard to not feel distracted by Kyungsoo, who is the one beside Chanyeol, offering utmost comfort to the male. Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol turns to Kyungsoo, giving him a thankful smile for the support when he has done with his speech. 

 

Kyungsoo chuckles slightly and holds the mic up to his mouth, "Looks like Chanyeol will grow lots of hair from his butt hole."

 

Those words earn laughter from all of the members and the fans, and Baekhyun also tries to laugh, trying hard to ignore the pain in his chest and just gets along with the flow.

 

 

 

 

But anyone who hears his laugh can tell right away that it is forced. 

 

 

 

 

 

_Kyungsoo - 4 : Baekhyun - 3_

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

It always makes Kyungsoo laugh, whenever it's Sehun's Time during Peterpan. And he knows that everyone enjoys it, be it the fans or the members themselves. 

 

They are now in Manila, and the fans here are so passionate, cheering them up nonstop, belting out their voices from the beginning of the concert until now. Kyungsoo stops in his track when the music stops, and shares a glance with Jongin, who is sitting on a chair because of his injured leg. Kyungsoo mentally cheers that he's on this part of the stage, and not on the other side where Sehun is. 

 

That maknae can be extremely mean if he wants to and Kyungsoo doesn't want to be his victim today. Or ever.

 

Kyungsoo chuckles when he sees that Sehun is teasing Minseok, who is also sitting on a chair because of his injured leg. Minseok tries hard to stop Sehun from revealing his abs and when Sehun doesn't succeed in torturing the eldest, he decides to go to his next victim. 

 

Kyungsoo smirks when he sees Sehun aiming Baekhyun, going straight to the latter and holding him by the shoulders, guiding him to face sideways. Kyungsoo is already laughing internally, eager to watch what will the maknae do to the smaller hyung. But his smirk falters when he sees Sehun going to Chanyeol after, pulling the resisting giant towards Baekhyun. 

 

Kyungsoo watches in annoyance (and maybe slight jealousy as well), as Baekhyun stays put in his place, looking so shy and so not him, as he waits for Sehun to bring Chanyeol closer to him. Though Chanyeol resists at first, he then complies after Sehun playfully knocks on his head three times, urging Chanyeol to follow his instructions.

 

It's the first time Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun willingly complies to anything, when usually, he'll be the one to tease others. He will never let the chances to annoy others go, but why is he the one being teased and being so shy right now?

 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath when finally, Sehun brings the two closer, until Baekhyun eventually ends up in Chanyeol's arms. Even from afar, Kyungsoo can see the small smiles etched on both of their faces, clearly enjoying this even though they look like they are not willing to do so. Kyungsoo can also see Sehun's victorious smile, maybe feeling happy that he can at last troll the two bullies of the group.

 

Kyungsoo quickly smiles and does a fist bump when Jongin looks at him with a big laugh, clearly enjoying the two's miseries as well. And who is Kyungsoo to not join the fun, when everybody clearly enjoying the moment? Especially the two lovebirds, who parts away in a blink of an eye when the music starts again. But still, their faces shine brightly, a proof showing that they are over the moon after the incident. 

 

Kyungsoo just smiles bitterly and decides to just go on with the concert. 

 

 

It's not like he can wail his heart out there in the open anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Kyungsoo - 4 : Baekhyun - 4_

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Baekhyun sways his body to the music, enjoying Yixing's soft voice, accompanied by his own guitar.

 

This acoustic segment is one of Baekhyun's favourite moments of the concert.

 

He likes how they can all relax, swaying their bodies to the guitar sound, belting out their voices and serenading the fans with so much love. And when he hears the fans' voices mixing with theirs, singing along to the songs, it makes his heart thumps louder, like he's falling in love over and over again with the fans. He can feel his love to the fans thickens, and that's what makes Baekhyun glad he's choosing this path; being on the stage, along with the members and his fans, just where he needs to be.

 

Baekhyun claps along with the fans after Yixing done singing to the acoustic version of Monodrama. He likes the song and he's so proud of Yixing because everything that he does, he does it for himself, for EXO and the fans. It makes Baekhyun glad that Yixing can be this successful, because he knows that Yixing has been working so hard for this.

 

Baekhyun smiles when both Yixing and Chanyeol strums the guitars to start on the next song; Love Love Love. Baekhyun sways to the music before he holds up the mic to his mouth and starts on the song. 

 

_Maeil neoreul chajaga_

_Geunyang dasi dorawa_

 

He turns to look at Jongin , who is beside him, when the latter continues on with the song. Baekhyun smiles wide as he himself can hear Jongin has improved on his singing, and he knows that the guy can even make his own solo album if he wants to. 

 

_Neol mannan geu huro ireoke_

_Noreul juwireul dolgi sijakhae_

 

Baekhyun and the other members leans forwards to peer at Chanyeol's directon as his voice is not heard when it's his turn to sing. Turns out, Kyungsoo forgets that it's Chanyeol's turn, thus he's not holding the mic up to Chanyeol. Baekhyun laughs along with the members and the fans as they watch Kyungsoo becomes flustered when he finally realises his mistake and quickly holds the mic for Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun's laugh however falters when Kyungsoo bumps his head softly to Chanyeol's, as a way of sorry, and Chanyeol smiles wide in reply, before he continues singing. 

 

Baekhyun doesn't know why, but this time, the pang in his heart intensifies, that he feels like clutching his chest hard so that the pain stops. 

 

Maybe it's the way Kyungsoo smiles so softly, or maybe it's because of Chanyeol's usual wide smile. It may also be because of the way Kyungsoo so affectionately leans towards Chanyeol, his face looking so serene; a look that Baekhyun has never seen before. Or maybe it is also because of Chanyeol so willingly accepting the gesture and replies just as much as Kyungsoo's.

 

Maybe it's the mixture of all that, that it makes Baekhyun's chest constrict in pain, the one like he has never felt before.

 

Baekhyun looks up when Jongin touches his back slightly, offering a small smile, letting Baekhyun knows that he's here with him, that he understands what his hyung is going through. Baekhyun tries his hardest to smile, and just focuses on Jongin and the others, avoiding looking towards Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's direction. 

 

 

He doesn't notice that one pair of eyes is looking at him, wishing Baekhyun to just glance at his direction, so that Baekhyun can see that he's the one he's always looking at.

 

 

 

 

 

Now, Baekhyun doesn't feel that this game is entertaining anymore.

 

 

 

He just wishes for this game to end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Kyungsoo - 100 : Baekhyun - 0_

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol plops down on the couch in the living room, a heavy sigh coming out of his mouth.

 

He glances around the dorm, feeling down when there's no sight of other members around, as everyone has gone out, enjoying their free day. He leans his head back to the couch and looks up to stare at the ceiling, his mind reeling to these past months.

 

He doesn't know if it's just his feeling or what, but he notices that his time nowadays are either spent with Kyungsoo or Baekhyun. It's never with the both of them anymore and that makes Chanyeol wonder. Did something happen between them? Why do they look so distant now? Are they in an argument or what?

 

This never happened before, not to this extent.

 

That, Chanyeol is very sure of.

 

Chanyeol jumps slightly when suddenly someone plops down beside him, uttering a casual "Hey, Yeol." Chanyeol turns to his right and watches as Baekhyun leans forward to take the television remote control and turns on the television, leaning back in his seat while crossing his legs on the couch.

 

"Baek? Shouldn't you be outside of the dorm now? What are you doing here?"

 

Baekhyun shrugs as he glances at the confused man, before turning his attention back to the television. "Just not feeling it. I'd rather be in the dorm anyway."

 

Chanyeol nods slowly, still is confused on why Baekhyun is there when he's sure that no one is not in the dorm other than him. But he quickly dismisses the confusion as he wants to take the chance to ask Baekhyun about what he has been thinking earlier.

 

"Baek, I wanna.."

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun turn to look at the direction of the door when they hear the door being opened from the outside. Chanyeol straightens up when he sees Kyungsoo coming in after he is done taking off his shoes and putting them on the shoe rack.

 

"Oh hey, Yeol."

 

Chanyeol blinks and replies a 'Hey, Soo," in a small voice as he watches Kyungsoo walking up to sit on his left side on the couch. 

 

_That's it? No greetings for Baekhyun?_

 

Now Chanyeol really is sure that there's something wrong with the two because when he glances at Baekhyun, the latter is now looking (or more like staring) at the television, which is showing National Geographic channel, the one that Baekhyun is an anti of. 

 

_Now, this is seriously serious._

 

Chanyeol has never been this anxious in the presence of his two closest friends and to say that he's feeling awkward is an understatement. He bites in his lower lips and the silence stretches for fifteen more minutes before Chanyeol can't handle it anymore. 

 

"Are you two fighting or what?"

 

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, who is not showing any reaction and then at Baekhyun, who is rolling his eyes at the question but still keeping his mouth mum and stares at television intently.

 

"Soo?" Chanyeol calls softly, but to no avail. The owl-eyed guy just ignores him and pulls his phone out, fumbling with it mindlessly. Chanyeol sighs and turns to look at Baekhyun, "Baek?" But of course, there's no reaction.

 

Chanyeol shuts his eyes tightly, willing his annoyance to go away. He feels like he's dealing with two boys fighting over candies and he doesn't expect for Kyungsoo to behave this way too. If it's Baekhyun, he understands but Kyungsoo..

 

Chanyeol sighs and and turns to look at Baekhyun again, knowing that if pressured, the latter will break. So he stares at Baekhyun, raising his eyebrows at the male and watches as Baekhyun slowly becomes flustered under his stare.

 

Chanyeol smirks in victory when Baekhyun's shoulders slumped in defeat and the latter turns to look at him in the eyes.

 

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. "

 

Baekhyun bites his lips and crosses his arms on his chest, seemingly thinking whether he wants to tell or not. Chanyeol can feel Kyungsoo becomes restless behind his back, but he ignores him. Chanyeol almost chuckles on how childish these two are being but he holds it in, because he needs to be the matured one here. 

 

"He's the one that started it!"

 

Chanyeol blinks as he looks at Baekhyun's long finger that's pointing towards Kyungsoo childishly. Chanyeol doesn't get to respond when Kyungsoo suddenly perks up, maybe enraged that Baekhyun's pointing the fault at him. Chanyeol flinches in fright when Kyungsoo retaliates with a "You're the one who started it!"

 

Chanyeol can only watch helplessly when Baekhyun stands up from the couch, his face red, clearly fuming. Baekhyun points a finger at Kyungsoo, almost stomping his feet on the floor, "No, it's not my fault! You're the one who is at fault!"

 

"What?! You're the one who becomes too close with Chanyeol first, not me!"

 

Chanyeol who has been feeling so small between the two raging men perks up when his name is mentioned. He stands up and put his hands between the midgets, stopping them from further arguments.

 

"Wait, wait, wait! Why am I involved in this matter?"

 

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, then at Kyungsoo and sees the guilty looks on both of their faces. Suddenly, it feels like everything has fallen into their places. Now Chanyeol knows why Kyungsoo and Baekhyun has been hanging around him lately.

 

He can't believe that he's been used by the two of them. 

 

"Woah woah woah, I don't know what your problems are but please, don't drag me into your  _lover's_ quarrel."

 

Chanyeol shakes his head at the couple, "You guys solve this between yourselves. I don't want to be involved." As he finished his words, he takes his jacket and keys before going out of the door, leaving the two males alone in the dorm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Chan.."

Baekhyun tries to stop Chanyeol from going away, because he doesn't want to stay with the owl-eyed guy but he's too late. Chanyeol has just walked through the door and now he's stuck with the smaller guy, who, _unfortunately_ , is his boyfriend.

 

Baekhyun decides that he doesn't want to deal with Kyungsoo right now so he ignores the guy and walks past him to go into his room. But who is he kidding? Of course Kyungsoo won't let him. Baekhyun halts in his steps when he feels Kyungsoo's hand closes around his waist, stopping him from walking away.

 

"Chanyeol is right, Baek. We need to solve this,.. whatever problem this is."

 

Baekhyun has a mind to shrug Kyungsoo's hand off and just walk away from there but when Kyungsoo utters a small 'Please..', Baekhyun gives in and sits back on the couch, facing Kyungsoo but not quite looking at him. 

 

Kyungsoo sighs softly as he looks at how Baekhyun is behaving and takes a deep breath before talking. "You need to tell me what is wrong, Baek. You can't just expect me to know what did I do wrong when you don't even tell me." 

 

Baekhyun looks down at Kyungsoo's words and contemplates on whether he wants to speak up or not but decides not to. Kyungsoo will eventually knows what he has done wrong, right?

 

Kyungsoo feels annoyance seeping into his heart when Baekhyun keeps his mouth shut. He really is dumbfounded. He can't think of why Baekhyun started this useless game.

 

It pains him to see Baekhyun being all over Chanyeol, laughing and enjoying his time with the giant when it should be Kyungsoo who laughs with him, and spending all his time with him.

 

And while he enjoys seeing Baekhyun being all red from jealousy and envy whenever he tries to steal Chanyeol's attention away from Baekhyun, he prefers Baekhyun being all red, blushing and flustered because of him instead.

 

"Byun Baekhyun, I'm being serious here. This all started because of you. We both know that I won't start any-"

 

"Yes, because you won't start anything that's why I started this,.. this useless game. Because you won't initiate anything at all. It is always me who hugs you, it is always me who clings to you, it is always me who kisses you first. It is always me,"

 

Baekhyun stops his talking when he chokes up on his own tears. 

 

It's not like he wants to do it, but he can't think of anything else. Kyungsoo has always been the calmer one, the one who can manage his feelings well, who can hide his feelings too well that Baekhyun doesn't know what to think of him. Baekhyun can't even know what he's thinking; whether he's happy or he's angry.

 

Unlike Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun is the one to express what he feels, to say what he's feeling at the time, to show in his actions whether he's delighted, sad, stressed, angry or anything. He has always been expressive and not knowing how Kyungsoo feels, it makes him think things.

 

That is why he started this so called game, to know whether Kyungsoo will be jealous or not, whther Kyungsoo likes him or not.

 

 

Kyungsoo blinks in surprise at the sudden outburst from Baekhyun, who is now breathing shallowly, his eyes brimmed with tears and his lips trembling as he fights himself to hold back his tears. Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun's shoulders slumped, dropping his stance altogether and he strain his ears to hear the next words coming out from Baekhyun's mouth.

 

"I.. I feel like I'm the only one.. I don't know whether you like me or not.. It somehow feels like-"

 

Baekhyun's words are stuck in his throat and his eyes widened when he suddenly feels a pair of thick and soft lips on his own thin ones. Kyungsoo nibbles softly on Baekhyun's lower lips, his hands snaking around Baekhyun's waist to pull him closer. Baekhyun closes his eyes on instinct as he feels himself melting into the kiss and puts his arms around Kyungsoo, tilting his head to slot his lips perfectly on Kyungsoo's.

 

Baekhyun doesn't realise when he had moved, but as they both break away from the kiss to take in their much needed air, he is already on Kyungsoo's lap, straddling the guy on the couch. They both are breathless from the kiss and Baekhyun can't help but to blush profusely as Kyungsoo puts his forehead on Baekhyun's, staring into his eyes with so much intensity that Baekhyun is afraid his heart might burst.

 

"I like you. I like you so much, Byun Baekhyun. I like you so much that I'm afraid it has become love without I even knowing it."

 

Baekhyun gasps softly when Kyungsoo cups his face in his hands, caressing his cheeks with his thumb lovingly. "I'm sorry that you have to feel that way, but believe me when I say that I like you, Baekhyun. Our feeling is mutual, that is something I'm certain of."

 

Kyungsoo smiles softly. He has always said that Baekhyun can rival an angel, his boyfriend is so beautiful, so angelic but he becomes much more mesmerising when he's not talking like this, speechless whenever Kyungsoo makes him blush to his root.

 

"I told you when we first start dating that I'm not a man of romance, I don't know how to do things that others do, but please know that I care about you, Baekhyun."

 

Baekhyun feels his eyes water, and he bites his lower lips because he feels guilty. He knows that, he is aware of how Kyungsoo is, and he himself agrees to this. But here he is, being greedy and wanting more from Kyungsoo, though he has promised to accept Kyungsoo no matter how he is.

 

Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo again when Kyungsoo softly pulls his lower lips from his teeth and leans up to peck him on the lips once again.

 

"Are we clear now?"

 

Baekhyun chuckles at that and nods, playing with the hair on the back of Kyungsoo's head as his arms are snaked around the latter's neck.

 

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, Soo."

 

Kyungsoo smirks at that and he tilts his head playfully, "Great, because.."

 

Baekhyun shrieks in surprise when Kyungsoo suddenly lifts him up. He instinctively wraps his legs around Kyungsoo's waist and holds onto Kyungsoo's neck tightly, afraid that he might fall down. 

 

Woah, Baekhyun never thought that Kyungsoo is this strong. But yeah, he's not complaining.  _At all._

 

".. I want to initiate something that will make you not doubt me anymore."

 

Kyungsoo smirks and winks charmingly at Baekhyun, earning giggles from Baekhyun, as he tightens his hold onto Baekhyun's bottom and securing the latter in his arms as he walks carefully towards Baekhyun's room, locking the door behind them.

 

 

 

It's safe to say that Baekhyun never doubts Kyungsoo ever again.

 

 

 

 

~~But sometimes he just likes to edge up the latter by making him jealous so that he can feel this great feelings again.~~

 

 

 

 

-END

 


End file.
